thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Fresh from the Kitchen
(Stop) THIS EPISODE SHALL FINALLY START (stop) (chris) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (chris) The teams merged much to perry's content since he THOUGHT scarlett and beth would stop bickering but it only gotten worse (Chris) Beth tried to reveal the "greater evil" to gwen but lacked evidence gwen needed to be sure (chris) Scarlett won the challenge Eva vs Amy continued but in the end of it Cody's popularity but lack of everything else got him the boot (chris) What unexpected elimination is to happen this time will gwen recover having lost all her friends will scarlett ever be exposed and will Amy go anywhere with her evil plan all to be found out right now! (chris) ON TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (stop) WE WILL NOW START (Stop) (Gwen) UGH I'M SO SICK OF HEARING YOU TWO ARGUE 5:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) As I've always said, it's her fault, not mine! 5:13 Superdawnfan (Gwen) NO BUT SCARLETT STARTED IT AND NO BUT BETH IS SO EASY TO INSULT NONE OF IT 5:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) But it's true! 5:14 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Wow blame someone else for all your fights because you don't wanna get in trouble how childish and foolish of you 5:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Wow, you really will find ANYTHING to insult me over won't you! (Beth) I might as well start saying, "Wow, Scarlett, you're so selfish! Always breathing, and taking other people's air!" (Beth) Air that you don't even deserve! 5:15 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I DON'T CARE IF NEITHER OF YOU CAN TAKE IT MAYBE I SHOULD LEAD EVA IS A SPY AMY IS DISLOYAL AND YOU TWO ARE BICKERING CHILDREN! (Scarlett) I don't deserve to live that's quite cruel beth 5:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, you'd be better than Scarlett would be! (Beth) Insulting literally everything I do is poor too! 5:16 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Wait so you're agreeing to reelect Gwen as leader *eyes twitch* 5:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) If it will get you to get off my back, then fine! Gwen's leader! (Beth) If I gave everything I owned to poor people, you'd probably criticize me for being a suck-up! 5:17 Superdawnfan (Amy) Hey I couldn't help but overhear you guys as we're in the same living space (Amy) Beth I have something to talk to you about *pulls beth aside* 5:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) What? 5:20 Superdawnfan (Amy) Remember what Scarlett did to poor poor Jo you don't want gwen to suffer the same fate and after rick left which was oh so tragic *forcibly cries feigning sadness* He was mine and wanted to go to the final 3 together no girl here is safe with scarlett still here maybe it'd be safer if we gave up the girls alliance in general (Amy) I only made a scene last ep to clarify but couldn't reveal my plan clearly everyone thinks I'm evil but they might need me you know to get rid of scarlett wouldn't Jo want you to win (Amy) Scarlett would take both of you out besides if you 3 were to make final 3 scarlett would be most likely to win meaning you'd go quit it for her *says hugging her* 5:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Jo would want me to win for her, and she wants me to get rid of Scarlett, as much as I do myself. Do you really think we should disband it? (Beth) I would never quit for Scarlett! 5:23 Superdawnfan (Amy) It'd be the only way to eliminate Scarlett 5:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'm not sure. It seems to me like the Girl's Alliance could just vote her out. 5:25 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) It's not just to make scarlett happy in fact it'd leave her without allies... what about eva being a spy and no one here trusting me final 5 she's not first to go and beforee that only dudes... Gwen is the only girls alliance member left besides you and what if she eliminates gwen and you just because she could never be in charge (amy) (Amy) You could join the anti girls alliance and eliminate her if they still exist and if we disband this everyone will know taking us off the target list Beth... 5:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Maybe you're right. 5:27 Superdawnfan (Amy) And gwen wouldn't ally with just scarlett since it'd be to obvious to everyone (gwen) Um what were you two talking about? 5:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Nothing! 5:28 Superdawnfan (amy) I QUIT THE GIRLS ALLIANCE SO DOES EVA! (gwen) Oh two less allies... (Scarlett) you beth? 5:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I have decided that the Girl's Alliance is no longer needed at all! 5:29 Superdawnfan (Amy) Well beth if you straight up quit to their face not lying to anyone it saves you and gwen and it'll disband (Gwen) Oh well in that case I guess I don't want to have to deal with just scarlett as it'll be obvious and put me in danger (Scarlett) Oh that's just great 5:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I wasn't lying. I just said the alliance isn't needed. (Beth) It implies the same thing. 5:31 Superdawnfan (Amy) I did what eva wanted to do for several episodes within minutes now the girls alliance is destroyed all that's left is the other alliance to destroy then I'll make my own and only alliance (that was a late response) 5:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (oh okay) 5:35 Superdawnfan (Amy) Hey Eva fine you win! *faking defeat* (Eva) What? (Amy) it's clear you'll turn on the anti girls alliance every reason you're against it is gone and now perry and I as you know have made an alliance a while ago Scott obviously would want to get rid of the strongest player besides Perry that is you and I doubt you wanna stay here Bowen567 has left the chat. 5:36 Superdawnfan (Eva) What angle are you trying to pull? (amy) None I just thought you were obviously going to stop and rejoin the girls alliance but you're obviously using everyone else Scott would be more likely to lose in a tie (Amy) it's pretty obvious as soon as we hit the top 4 he'd be out besides I destroyed the girls alliance so you don't really win Scarlett and Beth don't trust each other everyone knows you're a spy and Gwen isn't taking sides Meaning Scott might as well get fourth (Eva) Why should I trust you (Scott) Well I find that idea pretty scary (amy) and if I were to control who goes home why would I share this detail with you might as well quit while you can Scott (Scott) Oh Okay well I don't want to lose sorry Eva... (Eva) WHAT *attacks Scott* (Scott) AH OW STOP! YOU PSYCO! (Perry) ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN I'M SO SICK OF THE FIGHTING AND IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO INTERVENE AND KNOW WHAT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD SHUT THE FUCK UP 5:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay, I had nothing to do with it this time! 5:41 Superdawnfan (Perry) WE CANNOT FORCE HIM TO DO ANYTHING SORRY EVA! I'M NO RAGING MONSTER LIKE YOU DESPITE POPULAR BELIEF AMY STOP TEARING PEOPLE APART AND SCOTT SHUT UP (perry) Now I admit seeing that guy in so much pain makes me lmao (Perry) But I don't need to hear a bunch of rambunctious noises all the time believe it or not I need this thing called sleep *gasps* I know surprising right?! (amy) NOW WHO'S WEAKER EVA WHO DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO STAY LOYAL TOO A THREAT OR SOMEONE WAY WEAKER THAN HIM HE'S NOT TOO LOYAL TO BEGIN WITH (eva) *gets off of scott and punches Amy* FINE I GIVE UP MY ALLIANCE HAPPY NOW!? (Amy) Well I would be if you didn't punch me but now it looks like someone will NEED to pay 5:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay, okay! Stop trying to kill each other! 5:48 Superdawnfan (Perry) Amy why'd you do that we had a free ticket to the final 4 (Amy) Simple I actually meant it when I said the girls alliance desolved and I have my own plans to make it that far I suggest you vote off Eva (Perry) *slaps amy* (Amy) ASSULT YOU CAN GO RIGHT BACK TO THE INSTITUTE RIGHT BACK TO PRISON WHERE YOU BELONG BECAUSE *fake sobs* YOU HIT A GIRL! maybe you belong there and can go home tonight for still committing crimes on the show! Unless you do as I sat (Amy) *conf* TAKE THAT SLAVE! 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *conf* Just when I thought Amy was getting slightly less evil. 5:53 Superdawnfan *say (chris) CHALLENGE TIME! (Chris) Today you're challenge will be to steal something from chef and bring it back to me without getting hit by one of his weapons and be warned certain weapons will immediately get you out since each substitutes for real ones and some may "kill" you in the challenge so to say (chris) All clear? 5:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) What weapons kill us and which ones don't? 5:58 Superdawnfan (chris) That's for chef to decide but it should be pretty obvious when the time comes he'll say it before you try to dodge it 5:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Okay. Superdawnfan (chef) OK So This is a meatball cannon it counts as a gun and it'll get you disqualified from challenge *shoots Scott* (Scott) OW! 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *sneaks around to the back of the kitchen, and sneaks in through a window* (Beth) *takes a salt shaker off a table, and starts walking out, but steps on a creaky floorboard* (Beth) Uh-oh. 6:31 Superdawnfan (Eva) *starts laughing uncontrollably* (chef) *shoots at eva too* NOBODY TOUCHES MY STUFF 6:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *runs towards the window, and jumps through, but gets stuck going through* 6:32 Superdawnfan (Amy) OH Let me help *pushes Beth out* 6:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (beth) Thanks Amy! *runs to Chris* Chris! Chris! I've got something! 6:33 Superdawnfan (Amy) *conf* I needed to help beth out sacrifice my immunity now She's def got my vote for Eva (Chef) *Shoots at amy* (amy) OW YOU BITCH 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) CHRISCHRISCHRISCHRIS!!! 6:34 Superdawnfan (Chris) Oh I see....... 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I got a salt shaker! 6:35 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I took something too I was smart and carved out some of his kitchen wall (Perry) Which I helped in... (Chris) Ok Beth Perry Scarlett you all have immunity 6:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *conf* Scarlett has immunity too? UGH! I thought I'd be able to get rid of her now! 6:36 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Ok there needs to be something I can do.......... (Chef) OH YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THAT EASY *pulls out dart gun and knocks her out* AND YOU ARE OUT (chris) PERRY BETH AND SCARLETT ARE ALL SAFE EVA SCOTT GWEN AMY ONE OF YOU WILL GO HOME 6:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *conf* If I can't get rid of Scarlett, then I'll just have to go with someone else I guess. Amy is a monster, but she did help me today. Gwen is nice. So that leaves Eva and Scott. 6:40 Superdawnfan (Amy) Remember Beth I was great with rick and did help get rid of any of Scarlett's allies I suggest you vote off Eva (Eva) Don't listen to her she's manipulating you like everyone else 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) She makes a good point. She was friends with Rick. 6:41 Superdawnfan (Amy) Scott if you don't want eva Perry and I to take you out I suggest you get rid of Eva (Eva) LIAR PERRY AND HER WILL HELP (Amy) Come on I even helped in today's challenge 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Hmm. What are you planning on doing, Gwen? (Beth) You're the only other person here who's fully non-evil. 6:42 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I don't know yet but whatever it is is not voting me off (Stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (stop) (chris) You have all cast your votes (Chris) Beth Scarlett Perry safe by default 6:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay! Final 6! (Beth) *conf* But of course, I have to share the final 6 with Scarlett! 6:45 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Ah man I why'd beth have to win a stay! I mean good I'm safe (Perry) Ok duh now get to the point (Chris) Next safe is Scott (eva) Must feel good to be a traitor huh scott (Scott) *snarls* It feels good that people aren't targetting me unlike you (Eva) *growls* (Scott) But thanks it was obvious I deserved to stay (Chris) Next the last 3 of you all had reason to receive votes (chris) Next safe is Gwen! (gwen) Ok... (Chris) And the final person safe is.... (Eva) *galres angirly at amy acting as if she's trying to hold back from attacking her *glares 6:51 Nobody else wanted this username (someone or something is about to be broken in half....) 6:51 Superdawnfan (Amy) *gives a calm confident evil smile and looks at Eva* (Chris) AMY! 6:52 Nobody else wanted this username aaaannnnnddd here comes the rage 6:52 Superdawnfan (Eva) YOU BACKSTABBING LYING CHEATING BITCH *Tackles and starts strangling Amy* 6:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *quickly goes and hides behind Perry* 6:53 Superdawnfan (Amy) *starts gagging and gasping for breath* (Chris) CHEF TAKE HER AWAY! I DON'T NEED A LAWSUIT (chef) *picks eva up and starts trying to pull her to the cell of shame somewhat hard to do* (Eva) I NEVER NEEDED THIS STUPID SHOW ANYWAYS OR ANY OF YOU NOBODY TRUST AMY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S TOOK ME SAYING IT FOR YOU LOSERS TO UNDERSTAND IT WHY DOES SHE EVEN NEED A WARNING! (Amy) *conf* Now I've obliterated the girls alliance the anti girls alliance only have my own alliance left and got rid of my greatest enemy and threat buh bye Eva (chris) So that's one angry worthless mutt gone 5 to go (chris) Who'll be the next to lose the competition along with their allies for being the Teenage hounds they are find out next time on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (CHRIS) PRISON (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (STOP)